The present invention relates generally to the field of database management systems and more particularly to a database management system based on a spreadsheet concept and deployed within an object grid.
A database management system (DBMS) is a software application that interacts with databases, users and other software applications to store, query, update, analyze, report and manage data. A well-known DBMS is for example, IBM DB2 Database Software. One language commonly used to interact with a DBMS is Structured Query Language (SQL).
An object grid is a distributed data cache, comprising a plurality of computers, to store and retrieve data objects. Benefits provided by an object grid include the ability to process great quantities of data, very quickly, with a high degree of availability and reliability. Risk of data loss is very low due to object grid techniques including data and server redundancy, fault tolerance, automatic failover techniques, etc.